It May Just Be My Favorite Holiday
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: While fed up with everyone asking them to be their Valentine, Fred and Daphne come up with a plan to get people to leave them alone. However, it takes an unexpected turn and they find that their special someone is each other. - Rated T - Fraphne!


**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to write anything else until I finished **_**Dear**__**Velma**_**, buuuuut I lied, haha :P I began writing this in class on Friday after a test, which is weird because I NEVER write anything at school. It's all on my computer... I didn't finish at school, so I am gonna type what I have and then add on from there. **

**It's a Valentine's Day fic... I will express my feelings for the holiday in my other Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

Valentine's Day - the day of _love_.

It falls on the 14th of February every year, and when that time comes, I dread it.

Sure, I do have nearly every single guy in school give me a flower, card, or some kind of candy, just _hoping_ that I'd pick them over all the others. Turning them down comes as naturally as breathing; I give them a stunning smile, thank them for their gift, and then somehow manage to sweetly break their heart.

I'm not a girl who will flat out say 'no', but I can't say yes to them all either. I wouldn't want to send anyone the wrong message. If I agreed to go out with one of them, they might get the idea that I like them as more than a friend. He'd tell his friends and word would get around.

Rumors are the death of me.

Sometimes I hear something about myself that's completely out of this world. Teenage girls - _jealous_, teenage girls - these days; they make up stories to try to ruin my popularity and attempt to higher themselves on the social status of Coolsville High. Most of it is pathetic, and it honestly makes me laugh at their desperate need to be liked.

But back to what I was saying about Valentine's Day... If people tell, then word could get to the last person that I want hearing about anything.

Alright, you caught me...

The real reason I reject all the guys is because the one that I am hopelessly head over heels for doesn't even bother to get me anything.

We're close, but in the 'you're my best friend!' kind of way. I always give him a little card, though it's nothing special. It's something to let him know that I was thinking of him. He probably doesn't even see the real meaning behind it because I give my other friends similar cards.

Which is where I'm currently headed - to give him his Valentine. I walk up to his locker, where he's exchanging his history book for the novel we're reading in English. "Hey, Freddie!"

He tears his eyes from his locker and looks at me with a smile. "Hey, Daph, what's up?"

I shrug and hold out the red card. "Nothing, just wanted to give you this."

His smile falters, causing me to frown also. Fred hesitantly grabs the Valentine from my hand and carefully sets it down in his locker. "Thanks," he says softly, now avoiding my eyes completely.

Fred slams his locker and a loud crashing noise comes from inside. He throws his head back in annoyance while groaning. "I _hate_ Valentine's Day!" Fred complains.

I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?" I ask, readjusting my bag on my shoulder. Stupid Biology II book! Why must you weigh more than I do?

Fred sighs and shakes his head, finally looking back at me. "I can never truly enjoy it... Every girl - besides you and Velma - is always all over me! It's just annoying."

I nod my head in agreement. "I know what you mean. Other than you and Shag, I've been showered with gifts from tons of guys!"

"That's what fell," Fred informs, gesturing toward his locker. "All the crap I've been given since eight this morning...it's only ten right now!"

I stay silent while watching him calm down. Somewhere in his angry rant, his face had turned a bright shade of red, but now his breathing is back to normal and his cheeks are a light pink. "I hate Valentine's Day," he repeats, turning around and walking down the hall.

I follow, since we have the same class, and an idea hits me. "Fred, I've got it!" I exclaim when I reach his side once more.

"Got what?"

"A plan!" I answer excitedly. He smirks and I add, "I know, that's your thing, but this isn't a mystery! We're both fed up with all the attention, so just hear me out..."

Fred chuckles at my words. "Alright, I'm all ears."

I smile wide, probably looking like a kid in a candy store. I don't really care, honestly, but I take a deep breath before beginning. "We date."

Fred's eyes nearly bulge out of his skull. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Freddie; we date," I say in return. "Think about it... If we're both taken, then no guy or girl will ask us out! Genius, right?"

Fred's shocked expression disappears and he shrugs. "I guess you're right..."

"Then let's do it! It will be fun and easy; no worries!" I encourage. This may be just like any other plan to him, but I, for one, will take advantage of Fred and me 'dating'.

He scoffs. "For you at least... You're an actress, and I'm football player."

"Then I will do all the talking! Whether a guy comes up to me or a girl comes up to you, I will cover it up either way!" I exclaim. There's no way Fred will back out when he has to do nothing at all. "But you have to make it believable."

Fred raises an eyebrow. "How?"

Is it really that hard? "I don't know..." I feel myself blush, so I look away. "You might have to put your arm around me..."

Fred nods in approval. "I can do that."

I beam quickly. "Great, because I think we have company..." I avert my eyes to a boy in our grade walking toward us with a rose in his hand.

Fred stiffens in fear, obviously not ready for what is to come. Why is he so nervous to just be quiet and play along to whatever I say?

When the boy reaches me and Fred, he smiles. "Hi Daphne! Happy Valentine's Day!" he greets, then extends the rose in my direction. "This is for you!"

"Hey Daniel," I reply, accepting the rose. Here goes nothing...

"So, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" Daniel Simmons questions with hopeful eyes. "'Cause I thought maybe...if you wanted to...go out with me?"

Time for my 'Heart Break Ritual'.

_Step One: Smile sweetly._

The corners of my lips pull up to show off my pearly white teeth, and I swear Daniel stops breathing when I do so.

_Step Two: Thank him for the gift_.

"Thank you so much for the rose, Daniel. It's gorgeous," I say.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Daniel charms back with a wink.

I blush in admiration, and suddenly Fred's arm is around my waist. What is he doing? If he's just pretending, then he is doing a very _fine_ job at playing the over-protective boyfriend.

_Step Three: The Heart Break_

"That's sweet of you Daniel, but-"

"She already has plans." That voice is new...

I gasp as I realize the words had come from Fred's mouth, along with a hot stare toward his fellow football teammate.

"What?" Daniel asks, his eyes darting between me and Fred in confusion.

"She already has plans, Daniel. I'm taking her out tonight," Fred answers coolly. Where did this confidence come from? He was speechless only three minutes ago!

"Uh, why? You two aren't dating..." Daniel states as if it were a fact.

Fred's jaw tightens in anger. "Well, we are now; as of today actually, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask my _girlfriend _out on a date right in front of me."

"_Girlfriend?_" Daniel and I both exclaim in unison. Wow, I'm impressed, Freddie.

"Yes, girlfriend, so you and the rest of the guys at this school need to stop asking her to be your Valentine. She's _mine_."

After saying that, Fred tightens his grip around my waist and pulls me against his side. I can't help but respond by wrapping my own arm around the front of his torso. Oh, how I wish he weren't acting and this was reality...

Daniel raises his arms in defeat. "Alright, sorry, man! I'll spread the word for the two of you. See ya at practice, Fred." And at that, he walks away.

"So much me doing all the talking," I say as soon as Daniel is out of our sight. I unwrap myself from Fred's body reluctantly, not wanting to seem clingy. Although, it's actually Fred who lets his arm linger around my waist, continuing to hold me close. "Freddie?"

I look up and see him staring lovingly at me. Holy crap. What in the world is happing right now? Fred remains silent as his other arm finds its way to rest on my hip.

I absentmindedly wrap my arms around his neck and push my weight to the tips of my toes. Our lips are less than an inch apart before Fred takes a daring move and beats me to the middle.

My eyes flutter shut as his lips move tenderly against mine. Without realizing, he takes a step forward, pushing me against lockers behind me. I let out a throaty moan in pleasure.

This is so not like either of us! And where did the rest of the student body go? Did the bell ring, because I sure didn't hear it… When did we exactly drop our bags, too?

I feel his tongue swipe my teeth, as if asking for entrance into my mouth. I grant him access and he responds my shoving his tongue against mine. A deep groan escapes his lips this time when I run my hands through his hair.

I'm surprised that we've been kissing this long without needing to breathe... It must be all the hidden feelings being released that's keeping us going. I know I've wanted this for a while now, but how long had he?

"Miss Blake! Mr. Jones! What do you think you are doing?" a loud voice bellows in the empty hallway.

Fred and I pull apart instantly to see our principal glaring at us. However, Fred makes no move to release me from his grasp. "Principal Grimes, we can explain," I plead.

"No need to; you both know the Personal Displays of Affection rules at this school. I will see you both in detention this afternoon! Now, get to class!" Grimes barks before turning swiftly on his heel and walking down the hall.

I look up hesitantly toward Fred, and to my surprise, he is laughing. He places his forehead against mine, causing me to giggle along with him. My arms are still wrapped around his neck, and his hands are still set firmly on my hips.

"Sorry," he manages to say between laughs.

"For what?" I ask after finding my breath again.

"That," Fred answers, nodding his head in the direction that Grimes had left in.

"It's no big deal," I shrug, not really caring about the fact that we had gotten caught. My smile falls quickly as a thought creeps into my mind. "Where did all that confidence come from when Daniel was here?"

Fred shrugs, his hands squeezing my hips lightly. "I don't know... I just didn't want him to go on a date with you."

"I was going to say no... We had a plan, remember?" I tease. "But you went and screwed it up... Screwed it up in the most perfect way, though."

"So, you liked that, huh?" Fred breathes against my lips. "Care to do it again?"

"I'd love to," I whisper before kissing him lightly on the lips. Much too both our disappointment, I pull away and giggle lightly. "You mind having our date in detention?"

Fred smiles and it makes my heart melt. "I don't care where it is, as long as you're there with me."

"You can count me in."

Fred dips his head, capturing a quick kiss, then breaks away to tell me, "You know what, I change my mind..."

"About what?" I ask, confused. Please, not about our date... I just might die!

"Valentine's Day... I think I actually may like it now," Fred answers, bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek.

"I think I like it now too," I agree as I take his hand from my face and intertwine our fingers. "It may just be my favorite holiday..."

I lean up and crush my lips against his once more, but pull back before we can lose ourselves again. With our hands still locked, we make our way down the hallway, both loving February 14th a lot more than we ever thought we would.

And neither of us notices the fallen rose that lay on the ground behind us, as it proves that all we needed was a little push to take a chance on love.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, ready... I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY! D: D: D:**

**There - that's how I feel about the holiday. Not because I'm single and lonely, but because there shouldn't be a day just for love. EVERYDAY should be the day of love, where you show people how much they are appreciated! We shouldn't have to have a day for that by itself! UGH! Okay, I'm done.**

**This turned out waaay different than planned, and I actually like it(:**

**Please, please, please review! It would give me happiness on the worst holiday of the year... (In my opinion!) :P**

**Thanks!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to those of you who enjoy it and have a Happy Monday to those who you who don't! :D**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
